Eighteen
by Katt9966
Summary: Going to see a serial killer alone, silly Dutch. An AU look at events in Dragonchasers


Title: - Eighteen.

Author: - Katt.

E-mail: - kattanon@hotmail.com

Rating: - PG-13.

Feedback: - Like it or loathe it, let me know.

Archive: - If you'd like it I'd be honoured, just let me know. Archived at the Shield Fanfiction Archive.

Disclaimers: - I don't own any of the characters of The Shield, they all belong to Shawn Ryan and FX.

Authors Notes: - An AU version of some of the events in "Dragonchasers". 

Eighteen.

Sean pulled off a glove and wiped his hand down over his face. He was sweating, all that lifting, carrying and digging was hot, tiring work. He hadn't been sure if he'd have enough room for him, but luckily he'd just managed to squeeze him in.

When he'd been caught masturbating by that bitch cop and her partner he'd known he'd made a stupid mistake. He'd just hoped that after they'd given him a verbal warning that he'd been lucky enough to get away with it. Then that detective had shown up. Using the excuse that Sean should have been given a ticket by those uniform cops earlier. He'd tried to make conversation with Sean, sounding slightly bumbling; Sean hadn't been fooled for a minute. A voice in his head had been screaming at him _"he knows"._ As he'd watched the tall, lanky cop looking around, Sean had seen his sharp eyes noting every detail. Sean had been tempted to just let it go. He knew he was smart, certainly smarter than this cop was, but still it was a risk. He knew that all this detective had at the moment were suspicions, anything else and Sean would already be under arrest. However, this cop had managed to make the intuitive leap that Sean was of interest to him just from that stupid incident earlier. Sean knew that this cop knew he was guilty of killing those whores. Sean could also sense that this guy wouldn't let it go until he had proven it. However, the cop had made a stupid mistake, even suspecting what Sean had done, he'd come to see him alone.

Sean made his decision when the detective indicated a stereo system and made some inane comment that his system _" only seems to pick up Spanish stations."_ Plastering a smile on his face Sean had moved across the room. Indicating the system the cop had pointed to he'd pointed out its coded security features. The cop had turned and looked down. As he had Sean had raised the spanner he had in his hand, and brought it down as hard as he could on the cop's head. The detective had dropped like a stone, out cold. Sean had felt a thrill of excitement pass through his body. To kill some cheap whore was one thing, but to kill a cop that was something else. Of course he wasn't dead yet. Blood was pouring down over his face from the head wound, and beginning to pool on the pristine floor of the workshop, but Sean could see he was still breathing. Well time to put a stop to that.

Sean had bent down and rolled the cop over onto his back, he hadn't stirred. Then sitting astride his chest he'd carefully folded his work cloth and pressed it as hard as he could over the guy's nose and mouth. It was almost an anti-climax really. There had been no struggle, no fear, he just stopped breathing. Sean had felt his chest still under him, and when he'd pulled the cloth away he'd looked down at the cop's face. He had almost looked asleep. If it wasn't for the blood, the bruising around his mouth and the fact his lips had taken on a bluish colouring, that is.

Once the deed had been done all it had needed then was for Sean to clean up after himself. He'd wrapped the body up in a couple of sheets, and dumped it into the trunk of one of the cars he was working on. Then he'd cleaned up the pool of blood that had been left on the workshop floor. Next had been the cop's car, which was parked outside. He'd found the keys in the guy's pocket, and had driven it back into the city. On a whim he'd parked it up in the alley Sean had been in before, the place that had set this whole series of events into motion. He'd locked the car and simply walked away. Eventually after walking for a couple of blocks he'd caught a cab.

Then all that had been needed was a trip to his aunt's house, to visit and do a little "yard work" for her. He hadn't been sure if he'd be able to fit the cop's body under the house too. The guy had been tall and it had been a struggle, but he finally found a corner to squeeze him into. He'd just dumped him into the hole when a ringing sound had come from the body's jacket pocket. Sean had cursed himself for being careless, and had reached in and pulled out the detective's cell phone. Curious he'd flipped it open when the ringing had stopped, and had seen there were a couple of voice mail messages. They'd both been from someone called Claudette, another cop by the sounds of it. She wondered where he was, and wanted him to call her back when he got her message, she'd have a long wait Sean thought with a laugh. He smiled to himself. Perfect, not only had this cop not brought back up with him, but it sounded as if he'd not told anyone where he was going either. Sean had switched off the phone and chucked it in on top of the body. Hopefully they'd find the detective's car back in that alley and think he'd disappeared from there. It would be news for a while, a mystery, but Sean knew it would soon become old news and it would blow over. As he began to shovel dirt over the dead cop's body he'd thought to himself that in a couple of months everyone, even this Claudette, would have forgotten about him and moved on.

Taking another sip of the lemonade his aunt had brought him; Sean smiled to himself to think of the cop down there in the dark, with his badge and his gun, all cozied up with those seventeen whores. He was surprised that he'd managed to fit eighteen bodies into the crawl space under his aunt's house.


End file.
